If Only You Could Know
by FlareForTheDramatic
Summary: Georg and Otto have a drunken night that leads to something much more: Georg/Otto: R&R.


* * *

_This is a one-shot deal [possibly more if well-received] of Georg-Otto from **Spring Awakening**! Yes, I know this musical is set in the 1890's, but I always found this pairing to be adorable. _

_ ----Enjoy.  
_

* * *

**"If Only You Could Know.."**

"Come on, Otto." Georg said as he looked about the hallway of his home as he pulled his chubby friend into his room with something clutched behind his back. "Georg, what is that behind your back?" Otto asked nervously. "Come now, Otto. Don't be such a worrywart." Georg said revealing a bottle of rum from behind his back. "Georg! You know we aren't allowed to drink unless at meals or special occasions!" Otto said as he slowly made his way to Georg's desk turning the chair and sitting down. "Otto, must you constantly worry about everything." Georg said as he placed the bottle onto the desk and pulled from behind his back two glasses. "No, Georg. I-If my Mama finds out.. I'll surely be in trouble." Otto said as he glanced at his best friend with worry. Georg pulled on the cork of the rum and felt it pop as he smirked and poured some into his glass and took a sip. Georg had drank rum only once before thanks for Herr Zirschnitz not watching him close enough. Georg felt the liquid go down his throat as he poured a glass for Otto and pushed it toward his friend. "Come on, Otto. Drink up."

Otto glanced nervously at Georg as he knew if he drank this, his Mama would surely find out and he'd pay the price. "Georg, I-I can't." Otto said as Georg gave him a glare. "Otto, your mother will never find out. You can spend the night here, and she'll never know. Now drink up." Georg said pushing the glass toward Otto again. "I-I suppose." Otto said as he took the glass and took a sip, and tasted the sweet and bitter mix of the rum in his mouth go down his throat. "W-Wow that is very good, but strong." Otto said coughing a bit.

After a few glasses of rum, Otto had loosened up a bit and was a bit slurred in his speech as he stood up and stumbled a bit over to Georg's closet. Otto noticed two pirate swords sitting in Georg's old toy chest. Otto smirked as he pulled out one of the swords and turned aiming it at Georg. "Unguard, Captain Zirschnitz." Otto said as he drunkenly began a duel between him and Georg. Georg stumbled forward a bit and grabbed the second sword and swung it at Otto and hit Otto in the stomach. "Don't you dare defy the power of Captain Zirschnitz, Captain Lammermeier." as Georg drew closer and began to poke Otto with the sword in the stomach as Otto swung and fell backward onto the bed. "Ah ha!" Georg said as he jumped onto the bed aiming his sword into Otto's face. "You will pay dearly for that mistake, Captain Lammermeier." Georg said as he stood with arms crossed observing the drunken fear on Otto's face. As Georg stood looking into Otto's face, he found himself sort of entranced.

"Please d-don't.." Otto said as he closed his eyes and waited for the attack from Georg. Georg stood still as he looked at his best friend drunkenly curled up in a ball awaiting him to attack, but he couldn't. Georg just starred at his best friend and smiled as he thought how.. adorable he looked all curled up like that. "O-Otto." Georg said softly as Otto slowly opened his eyes. "Y-Y-Yes?" Otto said slurring his words as he tried to sit up, which caused Georg to stumble and lose his footing. Soon Georg was now face to face with Otto. "I-I." Otto stammered as he looked into Georg's eyes and couldn't help but smile at his dorky glasses. Georg smirked and looked at Otto's chubby cheeks and silly curled mop of hair. "Y-You a-are s--so cute." Georg said as he touched Otto's face. "W-What?" Georg smiled as he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on Otto's lips. Otto closed his eyes as he felt Georg's lips on his. Was this honestly happening? His mind was swirling: Was his best friend, Georg Zirschnitz kissing him?

Otto moved a bit which sent Georg toppling onto the floor. "Damn it, Otto." Georg said his glasses fell off and left him blinded. As Georg felt around for his glasses, Otto was still buzzing from the feeling of Georg kissing him. "W-Why did you k-kiss me.." Otto stammered as he felt sort of nauseous. Georg finally found his glasses and stood slowly as his head was still reeling from his fall and the feeling of kissing Otto. "I-I-I." Georg stammered as he tried to think with his liquor filled head. "I-I should g-go." Otto said as he tried to stand, stumbled, then tried once more, this time succeeding. "N-No, Otto, your Mama. What will she say!?" Georg said as he stepped in front of Otto stopping him. "P-Please, Otto. D-Don't go." Georg said he looked into Otto's eyes with a soft whimper. "G-Georg. W-why are you doing this?" Otto said confused by how Georg was acting. "I-I always thought you were cute, Otto. Ever day, with your tie and your hair, and your adorable smile.." Georg said as he drew closer and kissed Otto once more. Otto pulled back as he looked at Georg, who looked hurt. "G-Georg. No, w-what about all the talk of Fraulein Grossenbustenhaulter o-or Anna Bristow.." Otto stammered, shaken and confused by all the events of the evening. Georg looked down as the names of women from his past stinging him like a bee sting to the heart. "T-They never meant anything to me, Otto. I-I was never in love with Fraulein, she was just so voluptuous and sort of distracting at lessons, I never wanted to do anything to her. And Anna, it was nothing. We're simply friends. But, you. Otto. You.. You mean so much more to me." Georg said blushing as he moved closer and touched Otto's face. Otto reached up and gripped Georg's hand trying to decide what his next move should be. Otto looked into Georg's eyes and could see despite the drunken gaze of his eyes, Otto could tell he was being completely sincere. "I-I." Otto stammered as he felt the heat of blush on his cheeks. Otto leaned forward and kissed Georg deeply. "I-I've always thought you were adorable, too." Otto said as he smiled looking into Georg's face, which had lit up like the Micklemas lights in December.

"Y-Your really mean that?" Georg said blushing as he looked longingly into Otto's dark brown eyes completely taken by them. "Y-Yes. I-I never wanted to speak it out loud, it's so sinful. I-I know Mama would surely have sent me to reformatory for saying such things, but everyday." Otto said as he pulled away a bit and looked over Georg's form with a soft smile. "Your glasses, your little curls. All of it. charming." Otto said as he blushed deeply and looked down feeling embarrassed. "O-Otto." Georg said moving closer to him as he put his arms around his chubby torso. "Y-You don't need to be embarrassed. I-I would always look over at your during class and I'd sometimes forget what Herr Sonnestich was saying." Georg said as he held Otto close in a gentle manner. Otto smiled as he looked back up and into Georg's eyes and smiled as he ran his hand up Georg's cheek and smiled brightly. "R-Really?" Otto said completely taken by the fact anyone would find him that distracting. "T-That was the sweetest thing, I've ever heard." Otto yawned as he slowly placed his head on Georg's shoulder and sighed sleepily. Georg looked down at Otto's head on his shoulder, as Otto had drifted off into a calm sleep. "Good night, my sweet prince." Georg said as he slowly moved Otto over to his bed and covered him with a blanket. Georg stood for a moment lost in the form of Otto, his best friend, and secret love, asleep. Georg sighed as he too was falling under the spell of sleep. Georg slowly got into bed and snuggled up to Otto and felt the warmth from him fill his entire body with joy. Georg sighed as he slowly fell asleep, snuggled up with the captain of his ship.


End file.
